Drunken Confession
by eorocks
Summary: Elliot shows up drunk at Olivia's in the middle of the night. Olivia has no choice but to let him in but Elliot quickly destroys the boundaries they've established.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a new story that takes place in Season 7 sometime; probably before Fault. It's just going to be a quick one or two shot. Elliot is recently divorced; no Eli of course. I do not own these characters except the ones I created. Dick Wolf does. Thanks for reading and please review. I love hearing what you think._

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia woke up to pounding on her door. She looked over at the clock, and saw that it was 230AM. There was only one person that would be pounding on her door at this time of night, but usually that only happened after they had some kind of fight or something major happened. She rolled out of bed, when another round of pounding started and she heard Elliot yelling her name.

"Liv! Open up!" he yelled.

Olivia rushed to the door, angry about the noise he was making. She had neighbors!

"Elliot! Keep it down…" she whispered harshly as she swung the door open. She paused when she saw two other guys standing there with Elliot.

"There she is!" said Elliot, slurring his words. "There's my partner." He stumbled in, placing his hands on her shoulders to steady himself, causing her to stumble back slightly. He moved to her side, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He looked back at his friends.

"Come in! Come in!" Elliot yelled, motioning for his two friends to come in.

"El. Shhh! I have neighbors." Olivia said, removing herself from the grip he had around her waist. Elliot's friends stumbled in and Olivia shut the door behind them. She stood against the door, crossing her arms across her breasts. She felt uncomfortable in just a tank top and short pajama shorts. She hadn't really been expecting company.

Elliot was undeterred. He went back to stand next to Olivia and pulled her away from the door. He put his arm around her waist again, and turned back to his friends. "Didn't I tell you she was beautiful?"

Olivia could feel his friends looking at her, their eyes sliding up and down her body. She shifted uneasily in Elliot's grasp, but he wasn't going to let her go.

"El. What the hell is going on?" she asked. She didn't think she had ever seen him this drunk.

"Sorry." He slurred. "These are my two best buddies from the Navy. This is Peter and this is Dean." He said, gesturing at each man in turn. "Remember I told you that these guys were in town and that we're going out tonight?"

"Nice to meet you." they said, almost in unison, and it was immediately clear that they were as drunk as Elliot. "Elliot said we had to meet you. He's been talking about you all night." said Peter.

Olivia rolled her eyes. She could only imagine what these drunks were talking about all night.

Elliot walked back over to his buddies, and put his arms around their shoulders. "Come on in. Sit down." He said, ushering them into Olivia's.

"El. Hold on. It's 2:30 in the morning!" said Olivia, following them into the living room. Peter and Dean had already settled on the couch, and Elliot fell into the chair. He looped his arm around Olivia's waist and pulled her clumsily down on his lap as she reached him.

"Elliot!" said Olivia. "What the hell?"

"C'mon. I wanted you to meet these guys and I wanted them to meet you too. These guys saved my ass so many times… and now that's your job…" he laughed, thinking he was really funny. "You guys should all be friends."

Elliot had his hand at her waist, and was resting it on the strip of skin that had been exposed when her tank top rode up as he pulled her down. He was massaging the skin with his thumb and Olivia put her hand over his to stop him. She didn't know what the hell was going on, but she was going to end it. She pulled out of Elliot's grasp and he was too drunk to hold on. She stood up.

"Guys. It's been great to meet you but it's the middle of the night and we all need to go to bed." As she said that, she saw the guys look at each other and smirk. She rolled her eyes at their juvenile humor. Guys never grew up, especially when they were drunk.

"Liv. Have a drink with us." said Elliot, struggling to his feet and heading for her kitchen.

"No." said Olivia, shaking her head and following him into the kitchen. Elliot turned as she came into the kitchen and fell against her, trapping her body between his and the counter. He placed a hand on either side of her, caging her with his body. Olivia gasped, but Elliot didn't seem to notice. He was blowing all their carefully placed boundaries to hell. He smiled down at her with a dopey smile.

"C'mon. I told these guys what a great partner you are and how well we work together. I just want you to get to know them a little. Just one drink. Please?" he looked at her with those baby blues and she couldn't say no.

"One drink El. One." She held up a finger and pushed him away from her.

He smiled, grabbing some glasses and walking back into the living room. Olivia dug in her cabinet and found a bottle of whiskey.

"Whiskey's all I have guys." she said as she walked into the living room, holding up the bottle. She opened it up and started pouring into each of the glasses. After she poured the first glass, she realized she was probably giving Peter and Dean quite a show as they could look right down her tank top, and she stood up abruptly.

"I'll be right back." she said, deciding she needed to put some more clothes on if they were going to stay.

"Liv. Where are ya' going?" asked Elliot, trying to grab her arm as she walked by.

She pulled her arm from his grasp. "I'll be right back. Go ahead and pour yourself a drink."

She could hear the guys whispering as she walked into her bedroom, and she was pretty sure she didn't want to hear what they were saying. She went into her bedroom, and pulled a soft blue sweater out of her closet and pulled it on. She started to walk back out of the bedroom, and then went back, pulling off her shorts and pulling on a pair of black yoga pants. The guys had already had enough of a show for tonight.

She walked back into the living room and saw the guys taking a shot.

"Liv. You need to catch up. We've already had one shot." Elliot poured more whiskey into everyone's glass, spilling a fair amount on the table.

"Maybe I should do that." she said, taking the bottle from him. "I really appreciate you guys stopping by…"she said as she handed a glass to each of the guys. "And I would love to get to know you guys better, but maybe we can continue this at dinner some night." She drank her shot and put it back on the table. "I really need to get some sleep."

She looked over at Elliot whose head was dropping down to his chest. "Please tell me you guys took a cab here." She looked over at Peter and Dean. Peter's head had dropped back against the back of the couch and his eyes were closed.

"Yeah. We took a cab." said Dean. "We'll go." He tried to get up from the couch, but was struggling to stand up.

Olivia sighed. "How in the hell am I going to get a cab for these guys and get them back to the hotel?" she muttered to herself. She turned to look at Elliot. "And get him home?"

She turned towards Dean. "Why don't you guys crash here? I don't have the energy to get you a cab in the middle of the night."

He looked up at her. "Maybe that's good."

"If you can move Peter for a minute, let's pull this couch out." She helped Dean stand up and together, they got Peter up and over into the other chair. Olivia moved the coffee table and pulled the couch out into a bed. She roused Peter and half carried him over to the couch and dumped in there. Olivia went and got some pillows and blankets out of the closet and laid them on the bed. She figured they wouldn't wake up and want them, but just in case.

Dean looked at her. "I need to use the bathroom." Olivia pointed him in the right direction, and then turned back to Elliot. He was sitting with his head back against the chair, but his eyes were half open.

"El." Olivia snapped her fingers and his head jerked up.

He smiled and grabbed her hands, pulling her towards him. "Hi Liv!" he said, as if he just noticed she was there.

"El. Focus. I'm going to let you guys stay here. You're in no shape to go home. Can you get up?" she didn't really have much choice but to let him crash with her. But she wasn't too worried about it as she knew he would be out as soon as he hit the bed. He could barely keep his eyes open now.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he struggled to get out of the chair. Olivia grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"We're going to bed." said Olivia and was rewarded with a big smile. "Knock it off Stabler. That's not what I meant."

Dean walked out of the bedroom, and stumbled into the wall, knocking a picture off the wall.

"Sorry." he said.

"Don't worry about it." said Olivia. Elliot was definitely going to hear about this tomorrow. This night had turned into a nightmare. "Are you OK?" she asked him as he moved towards the couch and plopped himself down.

"Yeah, fine. Fine." He leaned over to try to take off his shoes and nearly fell off the couch. He gave up and fell back on the bed. "Thanks."

Olivia turned out the light and half walked, half dragged Elliot into the bedroom. She sat him down on the edge of the bed.

"Elliot. Can you take your shoes off?" she asked, putting her hands on his shoulders and looking at him. His eyes were half closed. She shook him lightly and his eyes snapped open.

"Hi Liv!" he said, smiling at her. Olivia knelt down to untie his shoes and he threaded his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him sharply, surprised again by his behavior. Yep, boundaries were all blown to hell. She pulled his shoes off while he continued to run his fingers through her hair. She looked back up at him and he had that same dopey look on his face.

"Do you know how beautiful you are? And how sexy you are?"

"El."

"Really." He leaned in as if to tell her a secret. "I don't know if you know it but guys check you out all the time. Like all the time."

Olivia reached up and grabbed Elliot's hands and put them back in his lap. She stood up. "Stop talking." She pushed him back on the bed and swung his legs up onto the bed. She pulled up the blankets and he grabbed her hands. Even drunk, he was surprisingly strong and she stumbled, falling on him halfway. He grabbed her arms and pulled her closer, looking into her eyes. He smiled. "Liv. My Liv. Do you know how much I love you?"

Olivia was shocked, but held her surprise in check. "El. You're drunk. Just stop talking please and go to sleep." She pulled herself away and he let his hands fall. He closed his eyes and was out.

Olivia turned out the light and walked around, climbing into bed on the other side. She lay awake for a few minutes, thinking about what Elliot had said. They had moved along blissfully in their partnership, never putting words to their feelings, and that had been working out just fine. Damn him. All she could hope for was that he wouldn't remember a word he said in the morning. She looked over at Elliot, who was snoring softly. Damnit.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia opened her eyes slowly, noting the early morning light coming in through the window. She had been sleeping soundly, but something had woken her up. The night before came rushing back as she felt Elliot wrapped around her. His face was pressed into her hair and she could feel his breath on her neck. He had one arm draped over her side, with his hand splayed out on her bare stomach, underneath her tank top. He leg was nestled in between hers, and she could feel his hard-on pressed into her ass. She realized he was just in his boxer shorts. When she put him to bed, he still had his jeans on. When the hell had he taken those off? She was glad she had left her leggings on when she went to bed.

He still seemed to be sound asleep but was mumbling in his sleep, and he was gently rocking against her. She groaned at the sensation and involuntarily pushed back against him. Shit. This was not good. She had dreamed of this herself…many times. But this was not going to happen. At least not this way.

She rubbed her hand up and down the arm encircling her waist. "Elliot." She whispered, trying to wake him gently. He responded by pushing into her hard and moving his hand farther up on stomach, brushing the underside of her breasts. She drew in a sharp breath. Damnit.

She grabbed his hand before it wandered any farther. "Elliot." She said a little more forcefully, shaking his arm. Elliot startled awake.

"Huh?" He pulled his face back from her neck. "Liv? What…" he sounded confused, trying to wake up. "What's going on?"

Olivia pushed his arm back towards him and he flipped onto his back, separating his body from hers. She sat up, pulling the covers up to cover her breasts. She was embarrassed at her arousal.

Elliot brought his hands to his head. "God, my head hurts." He looked back over at Olivia with a questioning look on his face, and then his face got flushed when he realized he had been snuggled up to her with his raging hard on. He started to say something, but then closed his mouth. She could see that he was trying hard to assemble his thoughts, and it was then she knew he didn't remember anything that had happened. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I bet it does." She said angrily.

"Liv. What happened last night?"

She just looked at him, wondering exactly what he was asking. Was he asking about what happened when he showed up at her apartment or was he asking why he was in her bed and if they'd had sex? She decided to deal with the latter.

"You passed out. Don't worry…we didn't have sex."

"Oh." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

Even though Olivia hadn't wanted it to happen, at least not last night, she was insulted by Elliot's comment. And she was upset about what he had said to her the night before. She was upset about the entire night…him showing up drunk with his friends and putting her in this awkward situation.

"Good? Are you sure that's how you feel because up until a minute ago, you were rocking that hard-on into my ass and having some kind of wet dream." She hurled back at him.

"Liv!" Elliot was shocked at what Olivia had said. They didn't talk to each other like that. But then again, they didn't sleep in the same bed either. And he was pretty sure that what she said was true. What the hell had happened last night?

Olivia climbed out of bed, and put her hands on her hips. "You show up at my house with two drunk friends, making all kinds of noise and waking up my neighbors. Then you invite yourselves in and start pouring drinks and acting…" she paused. She remembered Elliot's hands on her; how he had leaned into her in the kitchen. She wasn't going to bring all of that up if he didn't remember. "You're friends are crashed on my couch and I dumped you in here. But you don't have to worry because I didn't attack you while you were passed out." She stormed into the bathroom and shut the door.

Elliot brought his hands up to his head and massaged his temples. He felt sure he was missing some parts of the story that Olivia wasn't telling him, or she wouldn't be this mad. He tried to wrack his brain for any memory, but he only remembered showing up here. He groaned. Why did he get so drunk? He knew when he got drunk, he let his inhibitions down and that was dangerous, especially when you're in love with your partner. He had kept that little secret to himself…he wasn't sure why. Now that he was divorced, he was free to tell her how he felt, but he hadn't. They had kept the status quo. Had he done something last night that changed that? God, had he tried to kiss her or…"

Olivia came back out of the bathroom. Elliot looked up and took her in. She looked amazing…even this early in the morning. She didn't have any makeup on, and her hair was still slightly messed up…and her body in that tank and those yoga pants. He felt a rush of heat to his groin, still somewhat aroused from this morning.

"What are you staring at?" she asked self consciously. She walked back over to the bed and grabbed the sweater she had worn last night, pulling it over her head.

"Nothing." Elliot said, looking away.

Olivia shook her head, still angry. "Get up. You need to get your friends out of here." She turned to walk out of the bedroom. She turned back around just as Elliot started to get out of bed, and there was no hiding his obvious erection. She looked away quickly and Elliot pulled the covers back over himself.

"Jesus." Olivia mumbled under her breath, biting her bottom lip and turning to walk back out of the bedroom. Whatever she was going to say was lost now as her mind was bombarded with thoughts of Elliot naked in bed. "Get a grip Benson." She thought to herself.

When she walked out to her kitchen, she looked over to the couch and was surprised to see that Peter and Dean were gone. They must have snuck out this morning. Maybe that's what had woken her. At least she didn't have to deal with them. She walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She leaned against the counter, trying NOT to think about Elliot with his body against hers. It wasn't working and she was getting more worked up in the process.

Elliot came out of the bedroom about ten minutes later, clad in his jeans and t-shirt again.

"I hope you don't mind but I borrowed some of your toothpaste."

Olivia was just pouring two cups of coffee and she handed one to him, not saying anything. As she handed him the mug, a memory snuck back in, one of them in the kitchen last night and he looked up quickly. He remembered having his hands on her… He had to straighten this out with her. He could tell she was angry, but he just wasn't sure about what.

"Liv. Help me out. What happened last night?"

"Nothing happened." She leaned against the counter. "Except for you showing up with your two buddies, drunk off your asses. I'm pretty sure I don't ever want to see them again."

"What? Why? They're nice guys."

Olivia took a deep breath. "Well, first of all, I was barely dressed because I had to open the door to keep you from breaking it down."

Elliot smirked. "I'm sure they didn't mind."

Olivia gave him a dirty look and he stopped smiling. "That's my point. I had three drunk guys ogling me…and I'm pretty sure they think we're sleeping together because…"

"Because what?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing."

"Liv. I can't apologize if I don't know what happened. Did I…Did I try to…" he couldn't finish the sentence because in his drunken stupor, he had no idea what he would have tried. He had an entire catalog of ideas in his mind that he pulled out and visited often…images of a naked Olivia Benson beneath him being one of his favorites…so he wasn't sure what he would have tried last night. If only he could remember because if he had kissed her or touched her…damn…he _wanted_ to remember.

Olivia still didn't answer and didn't look at him.

Elliot was angry with himself. Why was he so brave when he was drunk, but couldn't tell her how he felt when he was sober? And then it hit him…he remembered looking into her eyes and telling her that he loved her. He drew in a harsh breath, startling at the memory. And then he smiled because he realized she had been sober. She heard him and was now trying to pretend like nothing had happened. Elliot felt his confidence return; he had told her. The hard part was done.

Olivia looked up at him and saw him smiling. She drew her brows together. "What's that smile for?"

Elliot started walking over to her. "Liv. Why are you so upset with me?"

"I told you" she said, watching him warily as he closed the distance between them.

He reached up and put a hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing the soft skin at her neck. "Are you upset because I touched you like this last night?"

She pushed his hand away. "Stop it."

He reached out both hands and put them on her waist, pulling her towards him slightly. "Are you upset because I pulled you close, like this?"

"Elliot. What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, trying to keep herself from putting her arms around him.

He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her collarbone. "Or did I kiss you like this?" He trailed kisses up her neck, eliciting a small moan from Olivia.

He pulled back and looked at Olivia, but she had her eyes closed. He leaned in and his lips barely brushed hers. "Or like this?" He pressed down, feeling the softness of her lips against his, reveling in the taste and feel of her against his mouth. He felt her breathing quicken and he pulled his lips away.

"Is that why you're mad at me?" he asked playfully.

Olivia opened her eyes and stared at him. She couldn't believe this was happening and jeez, she wanted more. She could already feel the dampness in her panties…but they shouldn't be doing this…they were partners…they were friends.

"El." She said, and he could tell she was going to pull away.

"Liv. I meant what I said last night." He dropped the bombshell on her.

Olivia's eyes got wide, realizing he remembered what he'd said.

"Elliot. It's OK. I know you were drunk and you didn't mean it." She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away from her. "It's OK. We're OK."

She started to walk out of the kitchen and Elliot stared at her retreating form. Did she want him to deny it? To take it back? Didn't she feel the same way? He shook his head. He couldn't take it back and he knew she felt the same way. He followed her into the bedroom, and she turned as he met up with her.

He took her upper arms in his hands, forcing her to stop and look at him.

"Olivia Benson. I love you. Do you hear me? I love you…I'm in love with you. It's not a mistake. I meant it. I mean it. And I've been too much of a coward to tell you. So while I wish I hadn't told you while I was drunk, I'm glad I did. Because I know you feel the same way. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't."

Olivia struggled with her emotions. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was everything she had wanted. She opened her eyes and looked back at Elliot.

"I love you too." She whispered, not believing she actually had the courage to say it.

Elliot smiled and leaned in, kissing her passionately. He pulled back. "I've waited a long time to hear you say that." He leaned back in for another kiss, placing his hand on the back of her head and threading his fingers through her hair. She opened her mouth to him and their kiss deepened. He pulled her close with his other hand, sliding his arm around her waist. He couldn't get close enough to her. He slipped his hand over her ass, pushing her up against his growing erection. She groaned and that sound sent another flash of heat to his groin.

He dropped his lips to her neck as she ran her hands up and down his back. She reached under his shirt, making contact with his bare skin. She could feel the muscles tight and hard, moving as he moved his arms. She dropped her hands to the waistband of his jeans, running her fingers over the skin of his lower back.

"God Liv." Elliot moaned. "I want you…more than you can ever know. I've waited so long…"

Olivia pulled back, and Elliot thought she was going to stop them…he knew it was too soon. This was happening so fast and he knew that was probably scaring the shit out of her. But he wanted her badly…

"Liv. I know. I won't push you." He started to say, when he saw Olivia pull her sweater over her head. She shimmied out of her yoga pants, and stood before him in her tank top and some small black lace panties.

"Sweet Jesus." He said, and she smiled.

'Oh. You think it's too soon?" she said, with a teasing tone. "Sorry. I thought you wanted to but…" She leaned over to pick up her pants where she had dropped them, pretending she was going to put them back on. He was on her in an instant, pulling the pants from her hands.

"You're evil." He said. "And I love it." He scooped her up and threw her on bed, climbing on top of her. They were kissing and removing any remaining clothes and they both knew their lovemaking would be frenzied. There was too much want built up between them and foreplay was for another time. As Elliot hovered over her, ready to enter her for the first time, he paused and looked at her.

"Liv. You're beautiful. I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
